EP 0 383 935 A1, which forms the basis of the preamble of claim 1, discloses an injection molding machine with a mold closing unit, on which two toggle mechanisms for adjusting mold parallelism are driven in servo-controlled manner by means of two drive units in the form of servo motors. The servo motors drive spindles, which are connected to a nut which is mounted such that it actuates the toggle mechanism. The drive motors and a mold height adjusting mechanism are attached to the rear support plate, such that the masses moved are reduced.
DE 199 23 849 C2 discloses a mold closing unit for an injection molding machine, on which a double toggle mechanism is driven by means of a thrust crank. The thrust crank and its drive unit are mounted on a rear supporting element.
DE 10 2006 061 969 B4 discloses an injection molding machine with two toggle mechanisms configured as a Y-shaped toggle. In this respect, the drive motors are arranged transversely of the drive axis.